Serve in Paradise
by thewhitepatch
Summary: AU. Trevor took a deal with the FIB nine years ago in exchange for his life. We visit him now, living in Los Santos.


_So this is something I wrote. Imagine if Trevor was the one to be put in witness protection while Michael was the one to get away._

* * *

Trevor awoke on the floor of a room far too large for him. In the room was a bed far too big for him. Trevor, however, was not in the bed. He was on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles and medicine bottles.

He wasn't that phased by this, due to the fact that he basically started every morning like this.

Trevor groggily looked around the room. There was a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall across from the bed. One of the walls was riddles with various holes of varying sizes.

The holes reminded Trevor to check to make sure the gun he kept by the bed was still there. He looked at the bed and realized that there was somebody in it. It was a prostitute.

Luckily, she was alive. That he didn't have to talk to Dave today any more than he needed.

Trevor left an appropriate wad of cash next to the women and proceeded downstairs. The rest of his house was either trashed or empty. It was a larger house than he needed, but the government gave it to him, so he figured he might as well take it.

Remembering that the FIB was paying for the house, Trevor picked up a can of spray paint and put another vulgar image on the wall. He took a nice deep breath of the fumes and headed to the kitchen.

He opened up the fridge and ate the first thing he saw that was edible. It didn't really matter what it was.

He took out a bag of coffee beans and a bag of coke. He grounded the beans into dust, mixed it with the coke, and snorted the result.

He roared are he threw his head back. "WAKEY WAKEY!" he shouted.

Trevor, awakened for the day, put on his clothes, got in his car, and drove off to work.

"I fucking hate Los Santos." he grumbled to himself as he drove into the city.

On his way to the Rainbow Unicorn, a guy cut him off. Trevor honked at him, but the man simply flipped him off.

Trevor growled to himself. Pity. He was planning on saving up his freebies to get the asshole Lazlo, but now he would have to use it on this guy. He memorized the license plate number and continued his drive.

* * *

Trevor didn't really have to work at the Unicorn, but the FIB said they would only give him the money if he appeared to have a job. At the very least, he was doing something interesting to him.

And they didn't lay a hand to TP Industries, so he still had that under his control.

Trevor was watching a women dance when his phone rang.

That would be Davey.

"Davey! Haven't seen you round the Unicorn lately!"

"Hello, Trevor. I've begun seeing somebody, so don't expect to see me around."

"Aww, that's no excuse! Come on! The girls miss you!"

"Trevor, I know you hate these calls as much as I do, so let me just tell you the name, OK?"

"Really, man? I thought we were making a really tight connection!"

Dave ignored him and gave him the name.

"Alright, Trevor. are you OK for now?"

"Nope. Asshole cut me off in traffic, and I've been having a pretty bad day! I'm taking him in, too!"

Dave sighed. "I understand you have a deal with the FIB, but does it really take that little to set you off?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Goodbye, Trevor."

* * *

Trevor threw a bucket of water on Mr.L, as the FIB called him. He awoke with a fright.

"W-Where am I?!" he sputtered. he was in a large, dark warehouse. The floor was covered in multiple stains. In front of him, Trevor had positioned a number of tools, such as knives, bats and screws.

"You, my friend, have pissed off the wrong people! Namely, the FIB." Thevor said, looking over an assortment of tools. "I'm afraid you aren't reaving here alive."

"Nonononononononono! Please! I'll pay you!"

"Sorry, pal, but I don't really care. On the plus side, I did bring you a friend!" Trevor pulled a chair over. On that chair was tied a horribly mutilated body.

"Sorry about him. He couldn't take the last bit I did to him! What a pussy!" Trevor said. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CUT ME OFF!" he shouted at the dead body.

He turned his attention back to Mr. L. "I over did it a little with him, so I'll be quick with you." He walked over to a speaker system. "Now remember to put your hand over your heart during the national anthem!"

The screams could barely be heard over the blasting song, which was probably for the best.

* * *

"Trevor, buddy! How've you been?"

"Your man didn't last long, Haines. Kinda disappointed."

"Ah, well. What can you do? This is for America!"

"And the money!"

"Exactly! You'll get your payment shortly. Shame you didn't wait for a chance to get Lazlo. Man's too pricy to take out casually. You'd have to save up to kill him. I want him dead as much as you! Keeps lowering the ratings on Underbelly!"

"I do WHAT I WANT!"

"Easy there, buddy! I got stuff to do. Keep my spot warm at the Unicorn!"

"Go fuck yourself."

Trevor hung up the phone and sat on the edge of his bed, holding a handgun. He was surrounded by bottles of scotch, and various other drugs.

He violently put the pistol up to his temple, staring at himself in the mirror. He remained like this for several minutes.

Trevor roared and shot at the wall. He threw the gun to the ground and punched the wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE, MICHAEL?! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME TO ME! DAVE DIED, WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

He glared at himself in the mirror. "You ratted them out. You betrayed them. You lied!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HELP ME WHEN I GOT SHOT! YOU JUST RAN OFF, GET TO YOUR FAMILY!"

"And you chose to rat out to the FIB for some cash."

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!"

"You...you JUDAS!"

Trevor scream and bashed his head against the wall a few times. His screams echoed through the empty house that was much too large for him.

* * *

_This…This doesn't feel like my best work._

_Trevor is surprisingly hard to write for. Also, I'm not be great at writing this dark and bitter._

_There's a large chance that I will write a story like this for Michael. That would be it. After I write it, I'll tell you guys how a GTA V retelling with this scenario would work. I'm not going to actually write it, but I will tell the set up. _

_I'm going to write one fic for each GTA V protagonist. This one was the darkest. Michael's is connected to this, but is more action packed. Franklin's is independent and is...silly._

_Yeah…If you like this, great! Look out for the Michael one. Hopefully it won't be as dark._


End file.
